Problem: Solve for $q$, $- \dfrac{3q + 3}{3q - 9} = 8$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3q - 9$ $ -(3q + 3) = 8(3q - 9) $ $-3q - 3 = 24q - 72$ $-3 = 27q - 72$ $69 = 27q$ $27q = 69$ $q = \dfrac{69}{27}$ Simplify. $q = \dfrac{23}{9}$